


Verdades

by Lisbonissima



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: ALVITZ - Freeform, F/M, Ver, serquel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbonissima/pseuds/Lisbonissima
Summary: Depois do zoom de ontem eu precisava falar umas verdades para o Alvinho. Como não tenho acesso a ele, coloquei a Itzi da minha cabeça pra fazer isso por mim.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Verdades

**Author's Note:**

> É mais um processo de cura, sabe...

Eles finalmente estavam aqui. Juntos, celebrando o retorno das gravações.

Quando as primeiras notícias de morte na China por um vírus até então desconhecido pelo grande público apareceram no final do ano passado, ninguém deu muita atenção. Mas o número de mortes e contaminações foram aumentando, os casos se espalhando pelo globo e de repente o mundo e a rotina como eles conheciam, transformados completamente.

Mas agora, depois de tantos meses, as coisas estavam “voltando ao normal”. Aspas bem grandes inclusas, porque o normal jamais seria o mesmo. Mas o importante era que, com as precauções devidas, novas rotinas começavam a se estabelecer, aos poucos o novo normal sendo estabelecido. E aqui estava ela, em meio à equipe tão querida, comemorando as gravações da quinta temporada da série que mudou sua história.

O jantar estava maravilhoso e regado à muita bebida. Mais que nunca ela valorizava as pequenas coisas da vida. Abraços, conversas sem máscaras, sair de casa... Joder, conseguir respirar sem dificuldades! Itziar sempre soube que a vida existia para ser vivida e valorizada, mas essa pandemia trouxe uma nova camada, ainda mais profunda, para sua perspectiva. E era por isso que ela estava decidida a aproveitar cada segundo desta festa.

Todos conversavam animadamente, quando Ester trouxe à tona a loucura que foi participar de uma transmissão de zoom com quase mil participantes.

\- Mil pessoas?! Carajo! – Úrsula, com seus olhos expressivos, não escondia a surpresa – E tem internet pra aguentar tudo isso aí?

Todos riram mais do que o normal. Com certeza o álcool já estava fazendo efeito.

A conversa prosseguiu, Itziar contando sobre como Jesús teve que explicar pra ela por ligação como usar o Zoom. O clima era leve, embalado pela música de fundo, quando Álvaro **teve** que contar sobre como havia provocado a ira de muitos fãs com uma de suas respostas nesse dia. Itziar não precisava ouvir a continuação da história para saber sobre o que ele estava se referindo, então decidiu se dirigir ao bar e não deixar nada estragar sua noite.

\- Gin tônica, por favor – ela se encostou no balcão virada para a festa, de costas para o barman.

Logo a taça balão estava em suas mãos, e Itziar sentia-se pronta a festejar novamente. Ela continuava apoiada no balcão, observando os grupos de pessoas que lhe eram tão queridas, mas agora seu quadril começava a balançar ao ritmo da música, e tudo o que ela mais queria era aproveitar cada momento em que estivesse viva.

Aparentemente, porém, o universo não queria deixar que ela desfrutasse a vida como havia planejado. E lá estava ele, com suas roupas caras e seu olhar de galã, vindo em direção ao bar. Álvaro parou ao seu lado.

\- Mais um coquetel tropical, por favor.

Não importava quantas vezes Itziar o visse pedindo esse drink, a escolha jamais deixaria de surpreendê-la pelo menos um pouco. A bebida preferida falava muito sobre a personalidade de uma pessoa.

\- Aproveitando a festa? – ele puxou assunto.

\- Aham, é bom rever o pessoal.

Itziar virou a taça, esvaziando-a de uma vez. Não é que ela não gostasse de conversar com Álvaro, pelo contrário. Desde o começo eles se deram muito bem, quase que um encontro de almas – _inspetora de mi alma_ aparece em sua mente, mas logo ela silencia aquela voz - e contracenar com ele era extraordinário, mas agora ela só queria, ironicamente, aproveitar a festa.

\- Até agora estava, sim. – Ela responde, um pouco mais seca que o normal, e então se vira para o balcão – Mais um, por favor.

\- Itzi, – Álvaro toca em seu braço de leve, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção – eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?

Ela olhou em seus olhos. Itziar não era uma mulher que mentia. Ela aprendeu, sim, com o tempo e sofrimento, a ponderar suas palavras para que sua verdade não soasse tão bruta em alguns momentos específicos, mas agora não era um destes momentos. E carregando seus pulmões com uma boa dose de oxigênio, preparou-se para colocar pra fora tudo o que havia ficado entalado em sua garganta desde aquela estúpida reunião por zoom.

\- Chateada? Não sei se é bem esta a palavra... Frustrada? Talvez. Decepcionada? Sim... Puta da cara? Com certeza. – Os olhos de Álvaro se arregalaram. – Qual é, Álvaro! Não me olha com essa cara, que você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu e se você me conhece pelo menos um pouquinho, não tinha como não imaginar que eu não teria uma reação como essa!

Ele desviou os olhos, mas logo voltou o olhar em sua direção, falando baixo:

\- Itziar, eu não faço ideia do que você esteja falando...

\- Teu cu! – Ela o interrompe, sem paciência para joguinhos – Que merda foi aquela de querer que o Sergio termine sozinho, hein, Álvaro?!

\- Ah, não, você também... - ele revira os olhos e a indignação com tudo aquilo parece subir queimando o pescoço dela mais intensamente ainda – São só personagens, Itzi. Cada um tem o direito de pen-

\- Só personagens?! – ela o interrompe – Só personagens, Álvaro?! Que cojones aconteceu com você?! Você é um ator, um **puta ator** , diga-se de passagem, e eu me recuso a acreditar que você acredita nessa merda que está saindo da sua boca! Cadê o Álvaro que cria playlists pra diferentes fases das vidas de seus personagens, que desenvolveu um jeito todo especial para o Sergio andar, sentar, arrumar os óculos?! Cadê o Álvaro que me abraçou e chorou – **chorou!** – copiosamente quando terminamos de gravar a cena do hangar?! O que aconteceu com você depois das gravações da terceira parte que te fizeram mudar completamente a forma com que você vê o personagem incrível que você tem a honra de interpretar, dando entrevistas a torto e a direito falando do Sergio como se ele ainda fosse apenas aquele cara vingativo e antissocial da primeira parte?!

\- Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu comigo, Itzi.

\- Não, não fode, Álvaro! – Itziar endireitou a postura e deu alguns passos em direção a ele – Isso aqui é **presente** , e eu tô falando de você como **ator!** Eu tô falando sobre Sergio Marquina, um personagem riquíssimo, mas que teria zero empatia por parte do público se não tivesse se apaixonado pela Raquel! Um personagem complexo, que teve seus sofrimentos da infância, que perdeu o pai e que tem sim, a vingança como parte de sua motivação, mas que é tão mais que isso! Sergio é motivado pelo amor, pela bondade, pelo senso de justiça e lealdade, pela família que ele criou tanto com os atracadores quanto com Raquel, Paula e Mariví! Um cara que não entendia as impulsividades de Andrés, mas deu as coordenadas para Raquel mesmo antes de saber que ela estaria ao seu lado! O bandido mais pacífico da história declarou guerra ao estado e deu ordem para atirarem com uma **bazuca** em um tanque simplesmente pelo fato de pensar que não veria mais o amor de sua vida! E ainda assim, em cada entrevista que você dá, cada oportunidade que aparece, você só pensa em desvencilhar a imagem da Raquel e do Sergio, agindo como se ele ainda fosse aquele babaca solitário da parte um. Adivinha, Álvaro? O babaca aqui está sendo você!

Itziar para pra respirar, e percebe-se frente a frente com ele, seu dedo indicador no peitoral musculoso de Álvaro – mais um sinal do tom acusatório da conversa. Ela abaixa o braço e levanta ainda mais a cabeça. Itziar podia ser pequena, mas se tornava uma gigante enquanto apresentava sua verdade. De forma mais serena, ela prossegue:

\- Pare de agir como se só o professor existisse. Aliás, sejamos realistas, nem o professor da parte um concordaria com essa postura arrogante sua. Todos sabemos que ele foi cativado pela inteligência da Raquel logo no primeiro telefonema. – Itziar meche em seus cabelos, uma mania, mas também uma forma de se acalmar – Eu entendo melhor que ninguém a frustração de ter o personagem que você tanto ama sempre vinculado a outro, mas adivinha só? Nem sempre isso é algo negativo, Álvaro. Raquel tornou Sergio mais humano, e isso jamais será algo ruim. A jornada do herói propõe, sim, que ele retorne ao ponto de partida, mas jamais ignorando todo o desenvolvimento que o fez chegar aonde chegou. Então engula seu orgulho e entenda isso de uma vez por todas.

Itziar pegou sua bebida, que estava esperando no balcão há um bom tempo, e partiu em direção à pista de dança. Enquanto ela caminhava rebolando ao som de Shakira, virou-se para Álvaro uma última vez naquela noite:

\- Ei! – ela olhou em sua direção, e o viu fitando-a intensamente – E o professor e o Sergio são partes da mesma pessoa! Já passou da hora de você entender isso!

Itziar se encontrou com Úrsula e Ester na pista de dança e passou o resto da noite divertindo-se como merecia. Seus quadris não mentiam, sua boca também não.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí... o que acharam??
> 
> E se vc ainda não conhece meu bebê Serquel, Golpe Publicitário, aproveita e corre lá pra ler ;)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223838/chapters/55601803


End file.
